Trowa's BDay
by Ai-Suzaku
Summary: Trowa is turning eighteen, what do his friends get him for his b-day? *Ficlet*


Title: Birthday Surprises

Author: The Phoenix

Pairings: 3x?

Rating: Cute? Is that a rating? K+ just because it is shonen ai.

Warnings: AU...

Disclaimer: I do not own GW, don't have the money to afford trying to steal it either, sooo, Not mine, the boys and Gundam Wing belongs to the creators, I only lay claim to my disturbed brain.

Note: This is a little late, but by my sources, Trowa's b-day is on 7/22, so this is a little birthday ficlet for his b-day. The pairing is a surprise til the end because all the other pairings I am already using for other stories... and yes.. I am back, went through a lot of stuff: surgery, starting college, and dealing with horrible roommates and stuff that just makes life a little like Hell everyday... but, I'm back! ^_^

/

Trowa sighed as Quatre led him down the stairs, blindfold making him blind as a bat but not slowing him. He was confident in Quatre's ability to guide him, as well as in his own ability to navigate his friend's home from years of practice.

He wondered what his childhood friend could really have for him that deemed a blindfold necessary. It wasn't until he was pushed to sit in the overstuffed armchair that he realized Quatre had led him to the study. About to stand back up, he found that Quatre wasn't going to let him.

"Happy eighteenth, Trowa." The blonde said in a sunny voice. He grinned even though his tall friend couldn't see it. "This is from all of us, so enjoy... and also, sorry."

Trowa froze at that. Quatre didn't sound apologetic in any way. Also, who was "all of us", was it Quatre's family, or from all his friends (okay, all wasn't that many, but still more than two friends could be all). Hearing the sound of the door close and lock, Trowa felt himself go on edge.

Straining his ears, he caught the sound of quiet breathing across the room. Reaching up to remove his blindfold, he heard a quiet "un-uh" and stopped. He recognized that voice, he just couldn't place who it was, but he was sure it wasn't Quatre, it was a tenor rather than an alto.

Tilting his head a little, he tracked the footsteps that started towards him. Those quiet, strategic steps definitely didn't belong to Heero. His friend that he'd meet at his first job was too powerful and unconcerned with quieting his step.

Soft hands cupped Trowa's face, tilting his head up a little. Measuring the distance his head was tilted with how tall the chair let him sit, he could feel nothing but shock at his conclusion. That shock doubled as lips settled against his in a soft, shy kiss.

Bringing his arms up, he wrapped them around a thin waist and groaned against those lips. He'd never imagined getting to kiss the beauty he was holding now, but he wasn't going to let an opportunity escape him, no chance.

Pulling the slim figure down onto his lap, he quirked a brow at how the other sat. Rather than straddling his lap, his crush had sat sideways, showing how shy they really were. Sighing, he smirked and brought his hand carefully up to the other's face, wanting another kiss.

"Did they coerce you, or do you really reciprocate my feelings?" Trowa leaned back in the seat, not bothering to take off the blindfold, just in case he found himself just imagining this situation.

"I..." The soft tenor spoke but cut them self off. Leaning in, those soft lips pressed to Trowa's again and the kiss turned needy. Trowa was happy to feel the emotion behind that small attack. "Why did you not tell me?"

"Really?" Trowa laughed and reached up to pull the blindfold off, beautiful green eyes landing on the face of his desires. "If I had told you, you would have probably run, or ranted and proudly walked away... Right WuFei?"

WuFei blushed and looked down at his lap. "Maybe... but Heero told me last week and gave me time to think. He told me you've been really patient with me and really cared about me."

When Trowa nodded, WuFei leaned in, burying his face against Trowa's neck and wrapped his arms around the taller teen. "It makes me happy to know that... So I'm sure you'll make me happy, and I hope I can make you happy."

Trowa groaned at feeling WuFei's warm breath on his neck, feeling a shiver travel his spine. Wrapping his arms around WuFei, he held the small, powerful form close to him and decided he wasn't upset with Heero for telling his secret crush his feelings.


End file.
